


【生贺】喜欢两个人

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: IT社长精英光x畅销书作家刚一个对豪门联姻夫夫成婚10年后开始拌嘴吵架闹别扭的故事不管，有钱有颜有性生活的神仙恋爱也是要偶尔斗嘴冷战的（口味好俗的一个女的）（热烈庆祝刚先生与光一老师踏过一百天的距离相遇在了同一个年龄点！祝大宝贝儿生日快乐，2019身体健康开开心心早日康复，拥有一个充实又幸福的四十代)





	【生贺】喜欢两个人

一  
晚饭是海鲜咖喱，一碟软趴趴的三明治煎蛋，搭一碗半凉的味增汤。  
准确来说不是晚饭，在偌大客厅角落稳重站定的落地大柜钟上的指针已经指向了深夜十一点四十，如果当成宵夜看的话该算得上丰盛了。  
别墅未开多余的灯盏，乌压压的黑透着酣眠般的香沉。堂本光一左手端着空碗右手握着饭勺，站在唯一开着灯的厨房的光亮里，对着冷锅冷灶里“贴心”留下的饭食发了好久的呆，并且以幽幽叹口气认命地盛上半碗为与灶台博弈的结局告终。  
咖喱饭已经快吃上七天了，而且就剩余数量来看……未来三天的食谱也早已被决定。堂本光一填饱肚子前不甚怜惜地把身上笔挺的西装外套胡乱丢在了沙发靠背，可扯领带时手指倒微微迟钝，缓了点粗鲁的力道，细致地挂在落地钟旁边的衣架上。  
大概是心疼领带略显特别的设计感。  
集团商务繁忙，近几日又有大合作案需要社长亲自过问。堂本光一加班加点忙得晕头转向，被司机送回家时胃里连饥饿感都熬过了点。他本想直接倒头睡觉，拉开冰箱门找啤酒喝时看见一张简洁明了的便利贴叮嘱后才蔫蔫搁下冰凉的铝罐。一个人的晚餐未免显得寂寞又冷清，厨房的光照亮半张餐桌，堂本光一另一边身子随之隐入黑暗，顶着不大利索的有限视力用筷子在海鲜咖喱里扒半天也找不到一只那人大方留给自己的虾仁。  
倘使集团部下看见社长如此凄凉的处境，怕会不认识以前各种觥筹交错酒会间风度优雅的贵公子模样的人到底是谁吧？堂本光一皱着眉头吞咽，手边制作耗时不超过三分钟的三明治只被咬了一口就丢开。他烦躁地端起味增汤灌了一口，却又差点被里头装满的滑菇呛得形象不保。  
没一件顺心的。  
为了养家糊口劳累一天又饿又冷，推了外头一堆恭维性质的邀约与应酬，但回来之后连一口热乎的饭都吃不上。谁不想一开门就能看见温暖的灯光，闻到热乎乎的饭菜香？听秘书说起，别看营销部总监不到四十就光了脑门，夫人可贤惠得紧，每天都给带上让整个集团单身人士艳羡的爱妻便当，还细心搭配丈夫工作的制服。思及此，堂本光一对着桌子对面空荡的座位胸口愈发地泛堵，总想要和谁讨个理，端着的碗沿随着抖动的腿不安地荡起水纹。  
好歹是个有头有脸数一数二的富贵之家，要背景有背景要权势有权势，怎么就沦落到如此潦倒的地步了？愈发不爽的情绪将要从喉间发泄出来，身后轻飘飘一声问候，却让堂本光一手腕一抖，莫说接着发脾气，连咖喱都洒在价值不菲的衬衫上了。  
“怎么回来得那么晚？”  
扶手楼梯上没有开灯，来人的脚步被柔软的地毯吞没，出声如同鬼魅。他大概没有完全睡醒，语调相当平静，只浅淡地瞧了一眼桌边的晚归人，就自顾自拐弯到厨房倒水喝，好像提出的问题不过是例行公事，而自己并不在意堂本光一到底给了什么答案。  
“……合作案的事，在集团加班。”堂本光一转头，望了厨房光影中的背影，半晌妥协了似的闷声说。  
意料之中的，堂本刚根本没把自己的回复听到脑子里，似有若无地哼了个极轻的鼻音表示知道，注意力全在水壶里淅淅沥沥倾倒的液体上了。  
不查岗，不追究，可能如果自己彻夜不归的话，这个人也会想不起来跟秘书打个电话问丈夫的去处。  
毕竟连顿像样的晚饭都懒得做，只会用好多天前的剩咖喱应付自己。  
明明有两个人在的大房子却莫名显得空旷又寂寥。堂本光一捏着勺柄的手指在看不见的地方用了力，抿了抿唇垂下眼睫，不去看刚被浴袍勾勒得线条分明的躯体，也不去看自己无比熟悉的那双生得极其妩媚的眼睛，硬着嗓子说:“这汤里怎么全都是滑菇？哪有这么糊弄人的啊？”  
堂本光一把抱怨说出口时心中其实颇为忐忑，语调强势但碎发下的眼睛左看右望难掩心思。他们早过了十年前新婚燕尔的腻歪劲，那时候互相埋怨一句饭菜和家务都能当做情趣，哪像现在，任何鸡毛蒜皮的小事都可能成为一场吵架的导火索。  
背对着自己的人举着玻璃杯的手在空中一顿。  
两个人之间短暂的距离上宛如瞬间被凝滞了呼吸，堂本光一不自觉咬住了舌尖，警惕地小心观察刚的反应。  
要命，揣测对面心思让他比坐上商务谈判桌还紧张。  
会生气吗？会怪自己挑剔吗？可哪怕是不高兴，能跟自己多说几句话也不错吧……  
“我怎么知道。”堂本刚低头，依旧波澜不惊地对身后问话之人开口，“是你自己做的，问我做什么？”  
啊？  
堂本光一思路卡了壳，不大能理解句中含义，下一秒重新望着手边的凉透的汤碗，后知后觉地意识到了被自己遗忘的事实，顿时尴尬得通红了脸。  
是他好些天前被抱怨不顾家务时胡乱做的，随意丢在厨房一角就挥着合同文件扔句有工作要忙风风火火离开了家。当时的敷衍了事如今报应一般回馈到自己身上，堂本光一无比后悔为何拿了理亏的滑菇汤跟他计较。  
“你这些天就晚上记得回来睡个觉，家里旁的事能记住就见鬼了。”看吧，可不就是让刚抓住了把柄可劲儿埋汰？堂本光一被兜头甩下一句不温不凉的嘲讽，发现自己实在烦透了刚一句话要做三层阅读理解的表达方式。  
大作家都有这样的通病吗？  
堂本光一虽然不占理，但心里的憋屈依旧旺盛，他张口就要辩解，抬眼却正好看见刚仰头吞下了几片药，皱着眉头合水咽下，手指还不甚舒服地在喉下轻轻摁压。  
大理石台面上放着拆封的胃药盒子，一整版药片已经被吃得只剩下两粒了。  
于是许多较真与不服气都被硬生生咽下，换做不知名的类似心疼的感觉涌上了胸口。  
堂本刚并没有死缠烂打力求对方认输，他不是强装平静淡然，只是身体不适叫他无暇顾及小孩子气的斗嘴。光一莫名没了声音，转而微张着嘴蹙着眉用奇怪的眼神看着自己。堂本刚敛下眸色懒得同他计较，倦怠地摆摆手提醒他把餐具放回洗碗机别留到早上，拖着迟缓的脚步如他来一般无声地顺着楼梯回卧室了。  
可自己却忘记把桌上的药盒收拾整齐。  
入口的凉透的饭菜早食之无味，堂本光一重新被丢在孤单的餐厅里叹了口气，磨磨蹭蹭地把碗筷收拾好，又将刚随手散乱搁置的胃药收到盒子里，重新放在橱窗里他习惯放药品的角落。  
此时钟表的表盘已经疲惫地指向了十二点十八分。  
那家伙怕也是每天冷一顿热一顿地凑合吧？刚的手艺做点甜点小吃还成，拿来居家过日子可就半点派不上用场。两个大人没有好口粮，刚倒一点也不亏待家里的小吉娃娃。堂本光一冲完澡擦着头发去瞧在暖和的窝里睡得香甜的闺女，盯着窝边碗里满当当的狗粮、牛肉棒和羊奶，心中陡然升起了人不如狗的地位待遇感叹。  
冲你老子瞪什么瞪？你的伙食还是我累死累活给你你赚回来的！我天天在外头工作养家糊口还遭老婆嫌弃，凭什么你撒个娇卖个萌就有饭吃有刚抱！  
堂本光一的火气全部化为对潘惨无人道的蹂躏，把狗窝折腾得掉了一堆乱毛才稍微舒心地回卧室睡觉。

-不管再怎么闹，都不能带着脾气进卧室。

这是他回家路途在车上以“认识的一个朋友的苦恼”为由头和有三十年婚姻经验的司机学到的。  
司机跟了社长很多年，一脸懂地贴心建议社长的朋友不要硬碰硬，要深刻参透曲径通幽之道。而且搞文学的爱人一般都敏感脆弱又纤细，雷区分布比神经网还密集。  
-哦，我不知道社长朋友的爱人是做什么的，也就是瞎猜！  
要不然怎么说司机大叔有本事能贴身跟着堂本社长好多年呢？察言观色时刻留人脸面可是个情商技术活。  
外头没有留光亮，卧室里却点了一盏小小的床头灯，是堂本光一睡的那半边的。堂本刚缩在被子里背对过去，脸庞藏在避光的阴影中，枕上露出栗色的柔软发丝，呼吸绵长，起伏轻缓。  
堂本光一轻手轻脚关上房门掀开被角，避开他渐留长的头发在距离十厘米的地方躺下，免得自己压到了又被大惊小怪嚷嚷疼。困意早就袭来，他却依旧睁着眼睛，自后望着刚裸露在外的一截白嫩颈项和耳垂。  
刚的睡相一直很好，又乖又听话，如同新生儿，没半点平日里娇纵难伺候的劲。  
难伺候么？......堂本光一若有所思。他常从自己的朋友口中听见对刚的如此评价，好像除了自己全世界都觉得他找了个顶能作的媳妇。当年恋爱时蜜里调油，只觉得什么都是好的，斗个嘴闹个别扭也带着甜。朋友时常恨铁不成钢敲着酒瓶子痛骂自己委曲求全签订不平等条约，而当他据理力争说刚是世界上最温柔最好的人时，那些人又都判定堂本家二少是被美人冲昏了头。  
对，当年T大出了名的高岭之花，就这么被众人视野中突如其来天降的堂本光一拐到手了。多少人义无反顾前仆后继，在追求示爱的道路上惨淡沦为败军，关于堂本刚到底会不会动感情的臆测也传得神乎其神。而当十多年前一辆耀眼夺目的红色法拉利嚣张地停在校门口的人堵住进出的学生，纷纷议论里尚青葱年纪的堂本刚在众目睽睽之下将手交到了车主人掌心时，不光全校轰动，所谓的上流社交圈也罕见地震颤了。  
那是因为他们没见过刚的睡颜，如果见到了，必定会把那些话都打烂收回。堂本光一每每都会如此想。他感受着一个被窝里传来的刚的体温，和两个人身上相同的沐浴露的味道。寂静的深夜里，他想不起明天要继续的繁重工作，脑海里有关过去的记忆却越发地清晰。一晃十年太久远，婚姻生活让过去的影像显得有些不现实，让人怀疑是否真切地存在过。倘使时间倒流回到过去，那个坠入爱河的堂本光一恐怕无法相信十多年后的自己会因为区区一份晚饭、忘记清洗的衣物、计划外的过大支出开销而和恋人闹得脸红脖子粗。  
可是人还是同一个人啊，无论是当时风华正茂的青年，亦或如今成熟稳重的中年，虽然别扭了点，较真了点.....堂本光一伸出手，试探地顺着腰摸索过去想要温暖刚被折腾出老毛病的胃。消瘦了不少，掌下的骨骼有些硌人，眼底的青黑是熬夜赶稿的见证。堂本光一开始暗自后悔一小时前的挑刺行为，未曾体谅刚的忙碌劳累，隔着衣料摩挲着胃部肌肤，正琢磨着明天让本宅的保姆过来照顾几日刚，却听见耳边幽幽传来一句睡意朦胧的轻喃。  
不想做。  
嗯？  
明天要出差，客座演讲，不想做。  
堂本光一本未听清楚，下意识接了一声后环着腰的手就被不大客气地拍开。堂本刚实在困极，朦胧中感触到身体的触碰和热度的包围，便以为是枕边人情动要拉着自己亲密。他于半睡半醒间生出恼意，觉得光一只顾自己舒坦不体贴旁人，因此手下没留轻重。堂本光一好半天回过味明白刚那句话的意思，一盆冷水泼过来顿觉一腔心疼白付了人，就这昏暗光线瞪着自己手背上通红的指印，被冤枉地扣上流氓帽子气极反笑。  
在刚的眼里，自己怕不就是个只靠下半身思考的禽兽。  
难得的暧昧与安宁被驱散得一干二净，堂本光一没好气地伸手关灭灯盏，扯了扯被子生硬地转过身子面向另外半边黑暗，强逼自己闭上眼睛，用思考合作案需要修改的细节作为催眠手段去追寻困意的尾巴。

-这结婚久了哪能有不腻味的？以前看哪都是好，一起过日子了才会发现一堆合不来的生活习惯，而世界上大多数白头偕老的夫妻，大抵都赢在超乎常人的宽容度和耐心上了。

他的司机跟随出入各大常场合久了，水平日渐提高，居然也能说出些让堂本光一直至坠入梦境前都沉思的句子来。

 

二、  
鲜少有人知晓，雄霸房地产界的堂本家小少爷和垄断保险投资市场的堂本家公子的联姻是自由恋爱的结果。  
毕竟两个堂本财团日常霸占各大财经刊物的左右两面，难得统一版块对商界发布婚讯时，很难不让人联想到有关强强联合商业利益的词汇。  
可堂本刚不涉商务，早早地不顾父亲反对填报了和继承毫不相干的学校专业，一股脑地将财产全给了姐姐掌控，另一头的堂本光一也从事和家族无交集的行业，实在无法看出来利益的连接点在哪里。  
堂本光一其人在遇见堂本刚以前有着所有豪门纨绔公子哥惯有的毛病：花钱大手大脚，沉醉飙车与酒精，生活基本技能为零。据说他青春叛逆期时不服家庭包办，嚣张跋扈地扬言要休学去开职业赛车，提着行李箱就走人，直把跟着他一同长大的狐朋狗友吓得不轻。后来还是堂本家大小姐得到通风报信后冷着脸从俱乐部把人揪着衣领扯出来好一通揍，尖头高跟鞋直接往身上踹，丝毫不留情面地边教训边骂咧咧“你拿命吓唬谁呢？你不乐意跟人家处人家还不一定看得上你呢！”，还不忘回头凶狠地瞪视唯唯诺诺跟在身后的俱乐部老板，啐道下次这小子跑来直接丢出去！记得扔远点！  
虽说后来世事难料，堂本光一居然也能收了性子出国念书，但在故事的最初他的的确确是作为不折不扣的一方霸王存在于自己的交友圈里的。尽管兴趣爱好刺激烧钱了点，但好在不沾赌博也不碰色，堂本家要养一个二世祖姑且还是供得起的。高中结识的后辈生田斗真曾端着一瓶冰啤凑到恶狠狠翘着腿打游戏的堂本光一身边，打量着他漂亮到凌厉的脸上被他姐弄出来的几道招摇的新伤，啧啧嘴说哥你闹这么一出值当吗？现在哪个圈子的人都知道你挨小惠姐打了。堂本光一把键盘敲得快穿出洞，挑起贴了创口贴的半边眉毛嗤笑：“你懂什么，这叫反抗包办婚姻的伟大胜利。”  
可你也不知道对方是谁啊？万一会是你喜欢的类型呢？  
麻烦，有那个时间我还不如去多看几场比赛。  
斗真你别听光一给自己找面子胡吹，指不定那头也怎么嫌弃他呢。长濑智也夸张地嚼着口香糖对小弟勾肩搭背，欣慰地看见光一的游戏角色被惨烈地清空血条击倒在地上。  
轻狂任性总在年少，堂本光一也不清楚自己是什么时候开始收了张狂性子，不再随心所欲肆意妄为的。例行董事会结束，他签完最后一个名字合上文件夹，靠坐在宽大的办公桌后柔软的沙发里，闭上酸痛的眼睛揉捏着鼻梁。总裁办位于整个集团大楼观景效果最美的一层，干净的落地窗下是整座城市降下夜幕时的华灯初上流光溢彩。电脑边安静地按照微妙的倾斜角度放置着一个精巧的木质相框，只有从座椅的位置才能看清楚上头两个大男生笑容清爽的合照。  
有一定年头了，相片的边角甚至些许泛黄。  
私用的手机嗡嗡震动，堂本光一睁开眼缓了一会才聚焦。来电人并不是安静了一整天的那一个，接起来时对面传来的吵嚷的摇滚乐曲和大嗓门吆喝更是和那个人的风格格格不入。  
“喂！就差你了！赶紧过来玩啊！”  
相当刺耳，堂本光一不得不把听筒挪开些距离以保护耳膜。他头疼地说不去你们玩你们的，偏偏长濑隔着吵闹听不见回答一般总自说自话只管叫他来。  
“别等了，我马上就到家了。”  
“骗谁呢，刚都出差了家里又没人你急着回去干吗？”对方一语戳穿，“平时没机会放松，人家难得不看着你你还不抓紧机会放放松？放心都是嘴严的熟人，没人敢跟你老婆告状。”  
我什么时候说过是因为不敢让刚知道才不去的？  
堂本光一被噎得胸闷气短，总感觉哪句话听上去不大对头，偏长濑说话长枪短炮似的根本不给反驳的机会，直接甩了个地址叫他快点来。屏幕上的地名占了短促的一行，堂本光一没去立即确认，反而先去找一个备注 “T”的消息记录。  
依旧很空白，停留在几天前的“临时赶去O市签售，晚不回。”  
堂本光一的手指在键盘上犹豫地拼出了很多零碎的句子。“吃过没？”，删掉。“客座演讲顺利吗？”，删掉。“是否明天返回，我去机场接”，删掉。  
“.....我晚上跟长濑去老地点聚会，都是熟人，不会喝酒的。”  
也删掉。  
堂本光一自暴自弃地把手机往大衣口袋一扔，抓起车钥匙黑着脸推开办公室门，满心嘀咕着我又没做什么见不得人的事干嘛畏畏缩缩的、他都没主动找我说话错的明明是他啊、谁先低头谁就输了，脚步如风生怕自己后悔似的奔向电梯，直把抱着一大摞文件的秘书小姐吓得靠边躲。  
老板这是怎么了？吃错药了？  
会所是长濑名下的私产，一楼闹腾，二楼幽静，三楼僻静，半大年纪的孩子好在这里占山成霸发泄青春期过剩的荷尔蒙，体验严格家教所不允许接触的纸醉金迷胭脂俗粉的味道。堂本光一同死党们混迹其中时空顶了个头儿的名字，却至多买买醉宅在楼上打游戏。圈子里新收的小弟们便不大服气，背地里说着堂本二少不过就是个胆小草包。可当一日来了竞争对手雇人闹事砸场，还在会所中传播禁药，那位没精打采的游戏宅一脚踹开了房门，咬着烟屁股一手插裤兜一手拎酒瓶，衬衫袖口撸高到一半，冰着张脸从二楼栏杆侧手翻下来，看着身材瘦削却莫名力大，直接伸手揪住领头大汉领口摁在摇晃的酒架，红酒瓶又稳又准地当头一啷当砸得人一脸血。  
那狠劲哪有半分当日挨姐姐打时的老实样。  
有家族背景荫蔽，堂本光一聚众斗殴的事自然被翻篇，而会所的工作人员和老顾客却无比清楚地记住了那一日桀骜少年的英勇风姿，堪称一战成名。可惜保护神后来几乎再未曾踏入声色场所，传说便只存在于传说。曾有依着名声寻来的漂亮男孩缠上长濑追问二少去处，长濑边晃着酒杯边笑说人家早回去结婚过日子了，家里人管得严着呢，哪能再出来瞎玩？  
挺损形象，却是事实。一帮迷弟实在难以想象领头混事的魔王有朝一日被婚姻捆绑住老老实实居家过日子会是怎般形象，私下调侃起来十分没规矩。而当堂本光一罕见地再次踏入会所熟门熟路地推开二楼雅间，一屋子光膀子露大腿的年轻人瞬间凝滞了动作，空余音响孤独地播放着背景伴奏。

 

我不做大哥好多年。  
堂本光一被长濑摁坐在沙发中央，手里塞上一只酒杯一根雪茄，耳边嗡嗡作响着亲昵的恭维和套近乎，陡然间生出了熟悉又陌生的记忆感。  
别跟我说什么有味道，你家里又没人，撑死了多洗一遍澡的事呗！长濑不容他拒绝，吆喝穿着笔挺制服的服务生只管把酒捡贵的开。堂本光一斜眼瞧着长濑晕红的脸颊，终究没有再次去确认口袋里的手机消息，端着高脚杯颈轻轻晃了晃，浅浅地抿了一口划过唇齿喉舌。  
刚不喜欢他喝酒，说讨厌那一股呛人的味道，如果自己喝得人事不省地回家，他就直接把人丢门口不管。  
堂本光一起初并不以为然，当刚在说笑话，因为每次他醉醺醺凭借残余意识摸回家摁门铃，次日睁眼醒来时自己都安稳地躺在床上，还被换了干净的衣物。可有一次为许久未见得旧友接风，堂本光一没控制酒量被灌伤了胃，生生吐出血，当晚就被送进了医院。生田哆哆嗦嗦抖着手给堂本刚打电话告知，而堂本光一从昏迷中清醒后未来得及叫唤口渴，就被病床边核桃似的泪眼吓得顾不得手背针头立刻爬坐起来。  
你吓唬我是吧？当我话耳边风是吧？堂本光一我警告你，不想过日子就离！不稀罕命你自个糟蹋去，我不担你这风险！  
那是堂本刚嘴里第一次蹦出了离婚的字眼，不顾自己脸上还湿漉漉一片看上去威胁力全无，指着堂本光一的鼻子就叉腰开口臭骂。清醒不到五分钟的病人当场傻眼，三两下掀开被子指天踩地赌咒发誓自己一定改。而圈子里随之传出谣言，说堂本光一醉一次酒差点把媳妇给醉没了，代价不是一般的大。  
思及过去，堂本光一嘴里的酒液愈发酸涩，宁愿刚和以前一样还愿意和自己发发火，最起码能从中感受到真切的关心在意。肩头被坚实的胳膊搭搂，亲友一身熏人酒气逼来，含糊不清在耳边笑道：“郁闷什么呢？刚又管着你的卡不让你买车了？”  
“....谁都跟你一样没别的追求了么？”多少年前的老梗还被拿出来念叨，堂本光一懒得应付，手指玩着雪茄烟却不点燃。长濑哼哼着乐了：“活该你不听人劝非要那么早就结婚，当时一点自由都没有，现在人家不管你了你又觉得空虚了，到底谁贱呢？”  
“我可跟你说啊，甭管什么神仙人物，谈恋爱时是宝，过日子就是魔鬼。”单身人士煞有其事得补充说明，一字一句掷地有声，“这种定理就算是你家刚也逃不掉——唔，虽然你俩交往的时候除了你以外的所有人都已经觉得他难伺候了。”  
“又胡说八道什么玩意？不嫌烦？”堂本光一心头焦躁，听见一通没边际的胡扯更火大。 “他跟你们不是一个圈子的人，彼此习惯不同罢了。”  
“新鲜，可不是我跟你扯！”昏暗缭乱的灯光中，长濑挨近拔高音量掰着手指头同他计算，“当年不喜欢你同飙车的朋友混玩，比赛到中间非叫你从盘山公路去接送的是不是他？不准你晚上睡外头，否则隔半小时一个短信隔一小时一个电话查岗的是不是他？自己睡得早逼着不准你熬夜，看见你偷偷上线就发火，闹得你跟队伍绝交的是不是他？”  
桩桩件件非要数起来一整晚都不够用，并非旁人夸张，堂本刚远观美则美矣，怀揣着憧憬的心情遥望欣赏也就罢了，交往起来却十足十地能折腾。堂本光一原先生活的圈子习惯了自由自在不被拘束，堂本刚瞧不顺眼其中风气，更不乐意和堂本光一不大靠谱的狐朋狗友们打交道，除了勉强愿意给生田和长濑几分面子，其余的几乎不能在私下提及。圈中老友们暗嘲堂本刚姿态做作假清高，堂本刚自然有所耳闻，手段却更绝，硬生生逼着男友在两者之间做抉择，以至于十年来堂本光一几乎与旧友的关系断了干净。  
如若依旧沉溺旧梦，堂本光一恐怕依旧是个游手好闲的浪荡纨绔，万没有今日成就。长濑能够理解堂本刚的快刀斩乱麻，却对他过于包办的态度产生质疑。亲友第一次恋爱就栽在了堂本刚手里，半分挣扎余地也没有，更不见往日的嚣张跋扈，低头顺耳的模样活像换了个皮囊。堂本光一打小被家族捧护着长大，何曾受过如此委屈？新婚第一年聚会聊起跑车时，席间本最能为车破费的人居然咧着嘴交代银行卡被刚管着因此没钱买，那副傻笑的炫耀模样让人看着直心疼。专权独断之下难免有怨言，但时间久了堂本光一都未曾多言，他便更没资格多管闲事。可前些日子长濑又收到了光一含混不清的抱怨，好像是因为跟刚闹了别扭，细问之下依旧不能知道所以然，只听见他蹦出几句意味不明的“都不管我了”，懊恼的情绪流露无疑。  
堂本光一沉默，摩挲着玻璃杯面留下指印，不想去跟长濑浪费口舌辩解，因为如果坦白那都是他心甘情愿，好像会显得自己很傻。  
“废话，”堂本光一淡淡说，并不在意自己过低的音量难以被捕捉，“你当他那么好追的么？”  
初遇之时，堂本刚依旧在上学，却已经在出版界崭露头角，人长得温柔秀美气质出众，家世显赫眼光又出挑，相较之下还跟家人闹别扭去开赛车的自己简直是个幼稚儿，没半点能被刚喜欢上的可能性。  
追求刚是需要吃苦的，二十岁的堂本光一早早地明白了这个道理。  
“怪谁？要是你当时不犯轴去相亲，哪有后面一堆破事？”长濑毫不留情揭穿真相，半分情面不留。“人家父母在被退婚一次以后还能再答应你俩的事，你就该去神社捐一大笔功德了。”

 

三、  
冤家路窄，缘分是个玄之又玄的东西。  
堂本光一未遇见刚以前的青春过得浑浑噩噩乱七八糟，徒有一身反骨，却没有真正立足脚跟的能力。家族提出联姻，他顺水推舟以反抗为借口去追赛车的梦，结果没了婚姻也没了梦想。他不关心那次父母到底看中了哪家的孩子，半年后无法自拔地陷入了对刚的感情里却追求无路，转耳听见姐姐恰逢其时地对着自己手机照片里的人像怪道“之前相亲你死活不愿意，这会子又缠着人家做什么”，于是一道惊雷当头劈下，才叫他发现曾经的自己有多么蠢不可及。  
开头的曲折注定了后续故事发展的蜿蜒和失控。堂本光一生怕刚知道自己是当年不知天高地厚的混小子败坏了印象，便假造身份扮做普通人接近了刚的身边。起初刚像对待每一个追求者一样没耐心地敷衍了事，偏这个长相精致的男生意志坚定，不论什么冷嘲热讽都笑呵呵听进去愈挫愈勇。人心总是肉长的，再难攻克的坚冰也能被慢慢的温柔融化一点，再融化一点。当堂本光一好不容易与心上人走进暧昧期，一次商界举办的宴会中意外的相逢却把自己暴露了个彻底。  
彼时，堂本光一摘掉了素日里伪装的学生面具，正抖着脚歪靠在大厅角落的窗台，晃着酒杯和朋友投入地谈论着最新款的跑车。不期然听见周围人窃窃私语议论另一位堂本家的小公子怎么难得露面，他疑惑地抬起头，却正正好撞进十步开外一双不可置信的眼睛里。

之后所有人都看见了堂本光一突如其来的失态。  
他不仅失手砸落了酒杯，还顶着沾满鲜红酒液的衬衫仓皇穿过拥挤的人群，去追赶被事实重击了心坎的爱人。  
他不知道该如何解释前因后果。

 

那你要以自己这样的状态和我继续下去么？.....我不跟纨绔废物在一起过日子，你最好搞清楚。

而堂本刚的声音无比冷静。

他顶着一双通红的泪眼，水波粼粼映衬着倔强的脸，却站在泳池边说出来比父母姐姐劝告有用一百倍的句子，并自此改变了堂本光一往后几十年的人生。

 

四、  
长濑自知无法给光一提供多巧妙的解决思路，已婚人士的问题太复杂，不是他能简单理解得了的。  
毕竟自己也不晓得婚姻瓶颈期的档口是怎般情状，也不明白为什么就能从一碗吃了好几天的咖喱饭里看出色衰爱弛这么深刻的感情问题。  
-以前都不是这样的啊！就是气氛不一样了你知道什么叫气氛么？他以前管我管得那么严，还好吃醋好计较，现在我在外头找人了他大概都能客客气气先找私家侦探拍证据然后上法庭叫我赔钱。  
婚姻是坟墓，还是修炼场，硬生生把名流圈潇洒多金的大老板逼成了个受虐狂。长濑同情地拍着光一肩膀让人放松玩一玩，豪情万丈地打包票没关系出了事哥们罩着你，咱们现在要努力的第一步就是挺胸抬头不能跟他认怂。  
可下一秒大衣口袋里的手机震起，长濑匆匆扫一眼来电人名字，滔滔不绝的演讲瞬间卡壳，气焰跟着灭一大半，比堂本光一动作还快地抄起啤酒罐子砸向点歌台怒吼把声音切了都给老子闭嘴！而后抱着靠枕缩在角落挤眉弄眼暗示亲友，千万别供出来你在我这！  
包间从堪比迪厅秒变品茶间。  
堂本光一等了一天的电话此刻突然响起，自己也心头猛地一跳。他拿着手机的手控制不住发颤，空着的那一只揉了揉头发强行清醒醉意，而后深呼吸一口气，努力保持冷静不心虚地开口：“喂，我在家呢......”  
随后背部狠狠挨了一枕头捶。  
堂本光一怒目转头，就看见长濑无声得张合嘴巴，恨铁不成钢地掐脖子跺脚满脸写着你他妈的是不是傻逼？！  
果不其然，另一头的人陷入了几秒钟微妙的迟疑，才慢慢说： “哦...我本来也没打算问这个。”  
“....……...那，嗯....你...”  
“我这边还要忙一阵子，明后几天大概都回不去了，pan你照顾不来就送去我妈那吧，你回家太晚，我担心饿着她。”明明是很寻常的一句陈述，堂本光一却好像能从里面揣测出许多条情绪来。为什么是你妈不是我妈？我前段时间不按时回家让你不高兴了？送走pan做什么....等回来以后避开孩子算账？  
接连数日的胡思乱想已经快让堂本光一神经衰弱，此时此刻却只能木讷地应声说好。他结结巴巴不甚利索地问有没有吃过饭，那头刚答和校方一起用过了，这边招待都很细致。  
除此以外，别无话题。  
堂本刚身边好像还有出版方，在背景音里小小地出声唤“堂本老师”。他便不再多言，说自己要先挂电话了，而后又顿了顿补充道，在外边喝了酒就不要开车了，别嫌麻烦找个人送回去。  
断线的嘟声规律地在耳边跳跃，熟悉的寂静感重新顺着消散的尾音卷席而来。堂本光一踩着雪茄攥着手机哑然，懊恼终究还是没逃过刚的眼睛。

 

编辑小姐又在身后唤了好几声，堂本刚站在酒店落地窗前发呆的身形才稍许回过了神。他敛下眸色关掉了屏幕，重新换上温和的笑意转过来说抱歉。编辑姑娘则语带调侃问可是跟爱人的电话，看您都纠结一天是发短信还是拨号了。  
堂本刚摇头笑道哪里有纠结，只是担心他在工作开会，不想吵到他。  
虽然如今看上来.....光一那边的环境也不在意会不会被自己打搅。  
“结了婚就是好啊，不管到天南地北都有个人惦记。”小姑娘正值谈婚论嫁的年纪，不由得对着堂本刚投来了艳羡的眼神，满心都是对成家立业婚姻生活的向往。“最起码不用回到家了还只剩自己一个，能有人陪着吃饭陪着挤一个被窝呢。”  
她从业界前辈口中听闻，刚老师的家庭是商业联姻而组成的，门当户对，天造地设。他配偶事业的名气丝毫不比大作家逊色，两个人从事着天壤之别的工作，却一起把日子经营了如此多年。  
另一位堂本先生以前时常带着时髦的小点心来工作室探望，大方地分发给同事们成功收买一大票人心，而刚老师就会边捧着布丁边靠在丈夫的怀里弯着眉眼笑，嘴角翘起的弧度比空气中的奶油味还甜。  
可渐渐不知从什么时候起，另一位堂本先生开始鲜少出现在面前，刚老师脸上的笑也慢慢地不多见了。  
陪着吃饭，挤一个被窝吗？送编辑姑娘和助理离开房间关上门，堂本刚坐在一尘不染的床上，摸出手机看了眼没有更新的消息记录，思索着女孩脱口而出的憧憬，摇头苦笑。  
一周以前，他和光一就因为洗衣机里忘记取出来晾干的衣服和不小心混在废品堆卖掉的赛车模型吵了好大的一架。两个人各自站在茶几的两边，顶着同一熬夜样式的黑眼圈痛斥对方不管家务。堂本刚一个沙发靠枕扔过去骂道你自己东西随手瞎放活该丢了！我在家是写书的谁有闲工夫给你当保姆！堂本光一单手接住枕头也跟着拔高音量怒道所以我说了请阿姨来收拾啊！是你死或活不让别人进家吧！  
哈？？你几岁断奶呢还等着别人伺候？大少爷脾气能不能改改？！  
我掏钱买劳动怎么了？！天天上班要死要活赚点钱还不能享受一下服务了？！  
如此这般鸡飞狗跳的争执不止一次在家里上演，pan都从担惊受怕变得见怪不怪，无视剑拔弩张的气氛相当敏捷地纵身穿越在对打的枕头和纸巾盒间去找自己的章鱼玩具。  
堂本刚疲惫地倒靠在柔软的床垫，手背覆盖着眼睛，遮挡顶灯下坠的水晶珠反射的刺眼光芒。或许人到中年脾气大，耐心逐渐成了稀罕物什。成堆的工作压在身上，效率至上默认地成为生活主题，哪有闲情逸致去折腾年轻时的浪漫情趣？偶尔光一还会流露出委屈的神色，隔着大半个客厅远远看着自己大概是怀念恋爱时的柔情似水，堂本刚便心里愈发来气性，心里难受地想着早就让你认清楚我是什么样的人了，到现在才来后悔有什么用？  
堂本刚不明白关于自己许多优点的传言是怎么流散开的，他从来没有众人口中那般神乎其神，一堆娇生惯养出来的毛病倒挺多。光一眼巴巴来追求时，他见这男生难摆脱就可劲儿地造作指使，存心败坏自己形象打破别人幻想。但男生却居然一句抱怨也没有，乐颠颠地充当小跑腿儿功用，好像自己手里接下的是天下第一美差事。从全城难寻的限量蛋糕，到熬夜排队占据图书馆最窗明几净的座位，到倒腾出款便捷的文字软件供他更加方便地创作……堂本刚原先只觉得看着男生跑前跑后能打发无聊，等几个季节轮过，却发现已经在不知不觉间在光一面前卸下了所有端着的面具，露出了真正的自己。  
不必背着家族厚望循规蹈矩，亦不必时刻谦和懂事任人安排以至于婚姻大事都险些由不得自己做主。堂本光一把他惯得过分，让他能在这个人的保护圈里为所欲为。  
所以在宴会相逢时的第一眼，完全不认识的那一个堂本光一让自己当下立即想到的，是他们几乎不可能的未来。  
他退过自己的婚，骄傲自尊的父母不会再度点头认可；  
他锋芒毕露尽现招摇，与自己熟悉的温柔旧人天差地别；  
他有着一个自己这辈子都无法融入的交友圈，纨绔任性，无法给与感情任何承诺与保障。  
许多朋友说自己疯魔了，应当断立断及时止损，莫再招惹那个恶名昭彰的逍遥霸王。可所有有关不再来往的话语在自己触及那双焦灼急切的眼睛时，又颤抖着随着一颗滚烫的心脏化为一汪清浅的水。  
光一请自己给他一份等待，许诺必定改正前非，做出一番事业，风风光光地来求亲。  
而那也是堂本刚这辈子最凭感情冲动用事的时刻。  
年少冲动行事不过脑，若让现在的自己回头去看大概会觉得幼稚又天真。可堂本刚没由得羡慕起曾经肆意妄为的少年人，怀念不计后果用尽全力去爱一个人的青春。  
早就不一样了，他们各自有了事业成为一方领域的翘楚生出傲气，光一已经不是可任由自己胡乱干涉指使的大男生。堂本刚在从浴室出来时曾听见光一旧友在打来的电话里调侃为何社长还被管得半分自由也没有，平白赚了那么多钱却活得窝囊，哪有半分同龄人的自在。光一背对着自己坐在沙发椅中淡淡回答那头不干你的事，而虚掩的门外一只手紧紧地攥握，良久抿着唇踩着柔软的地毯慢慢无声地回了卧房。  
我不能再和以前那样任性了。堂本刚想。长久的婚姻本就束缚人，若再不给光一留下喘气的空间，自己只怕没有办法挽住婚姻疲倦的颓势。  
他挪开了手背，瞳孔重新适应光亮时略感刺痛。他重新摸出了丢在边上的手机，看着漆黑屏幕上倒影出来的面容，迷茫地不知道要不要再主动发邮件过去。  
可光一和他的朋友们在一处，还有意瞒着自己，若再过多询问，只怕又要害光一被起哄埋汰丢脸面。  
跟我在一起时就那么压抑吗？我才离开家，你就迫不及待地回到以前的生活圈里……堂本刚翻身爬在床上，带着恼意一股气打开了界面。  
“不要玩太晚了早点回家休息”，删掉；“让长濑送你上车别去拜托乱七八糟的人，”删掉；“放松归放松，危险的游戏别沾”，删掉。

 

“……我想你了，能来看我吗？”

 

也删掉。

 

堂本刚怔怔地盯着空荡的对话框，背景合照里二十代的光一非要拽着自己合影，一个吻扭曲又强势地印在眉心，阳光下的少年人面带嫌弃，却笑容灿烂，眼底碎光如星辰。

 

太失败了。  
他慢慢地将自己缩成一团，蜷进冰凉的被褥，扭头向下眼睛埋进枕巾，将湿漉的眼睫藏进不被黑夜察觉的角落里。

 

五、  
而当浮沉的梦境未来得及深入进记忆里最甜涩的角落，房间门铃突兀响起，堂本刚在蒙蒙清晨的光线里看见门外提着行李箱风尘仆仆神色疲惫的堂本光一时，当真以为自己疯魔了心神，开始出现幻觉了。

 

六、  
你怎么来了？  
唔……就顺便……  
顺便？？你工作忙完了？还是出什么事了？  
连珠炮弹似的问题兜头砸下来，堂本光一站在酒店走廊尴尬地挠着后脑，磕磕绊绊叫才从床上爬起来的刚不要担心，万万没料想一个惊喜硬生生被扭成了惊吓。  
时间倒回十二点以前，长濑尽职尽责推开会所一众想要攀附上来的狐狸精找司机送堂本光一回家。偏接了电话以后就只闷头喝酒的亲友微醺后便恢复了年轻时想一出是一出的毛病，不叫长濑送，还催命一般拨通早已经下班回家做美容面膜的秘书小姐电话，叫她立刻给自己定最近的去O市的机票。  
“你疯了？？这大晚上的你要是欲求不满我给你找人啊！坐飞机去打炮你也太奢侈了吧？”狗嘴里吐不出象牙，长濑顺口开惯了玩笑，却是真心实意担心好友的冲动。认识这人许多年，也心疼光一为了堂本刚做出的牺牲，可他也比其他人更能明白光一对爱人严肃的一往情深，再如何调侃嘲讽都拦不住的。傻子虚长了十几岁依旧是傻子，堂本光一不顾劝告，把犯着困的pan连笼子带狗粮收拾收拾送去了刚的父母家。阳子夫人诧异地问你们这是要做什么，堂本光一拖着行李箱站在庭院里面带羞涩，不好意思地说打算和刚去旅游度假来着。  
哦，不远，会记得给爸妈带特产的！  
他还乐呵呵打包票，脸上的笑一如多年前事业有成上门提亲时的意气风发。  
说起来颇不要脸，堂本光一对着空白的消息记录都能品出刚对自己的思念来，长濑实在受不了他义正辞严过度做阅读理解的不害臊样只能放行。从被窝里钻出来的堂本刚头发凌乱，眼睛有些浮肿，呆呆地站在门口蹙着眉头质问，脸颊还留着粉色的睡痕，堂本光一只是这么看着就觉得心猿意马起来。堂本刚头脑不清醒，一时半会捉摸不透来意，又不能叫人总在外头站着，只能伸手接过他手里的箱子摆放在自己的行李旁边，打着哈欠叫光一进来补觉。  
离天亮还有两个多小时，有什么事也等到他们都清醒了再说吧。  
堂本刚懒怠地挪着身子分出半个被窝，脑袋挨在枕上重新蹭了蹭就重新坠入睡眠。堂本光一并不恼他，连夜赶路精力消耗不小，简单洗了把脸就在刚的身边躺下，鼻尖挨着刚的后颈合了眼。  
两个人的体温比一个人的暖和不少，堂本刚下半夜的休息质量都高了许多。闹铃尽职尽责震动起来时，他眨着迷蒙的眼睛望着天花板的顶灯缓不过神，继而察觉到自己腰间环着的手臂，迟疑片刻后扭过头来，正对上一张毫无戒备的睡颜，才真正意识到自己并没有做梦。  
光一睡得很沉，呼吸绵长而平稳。他颊边消瘦不少，眼底有遮挡不掉的青黑，下巴生出了胡茬淡淡的青痕，蹭在颈部有些刺痒。光一一时半会不能清醒，但睡前却小心避开了自己留长的发丝，不至于让自己扯痛不安稳。  
堂本刚不知不觉对着枕边的脸出了神，目光从他的额间看到眉眼落到唇线。这家伙，还是风风火火一根筋的毛病，这么冲动地跑过来也不知道丢下了多少烂摊子.....可抱怨的心情此刻敌不过心里难得淡淡的清甜，堂本刚犹豫地想要去触碰光一的嘴唇，稍许地靠近距离，两个人灼热的鼻息渐融，他却又被烫到一般停滞。  
终究只是抬手轻轻拨开了光一挡在眼前的碎发。  
堂本刚轻手轻脚地挪开霸道搂着自己的手臂，用极小声的动作起床洗漱，连关门离开时都未曾将过度劳累的人惊动醒。他在餐厅找到一位侍者叮嘱在十点往自己的房间送一份早饭，同桌用早点的编辑姑娘端着南瓜粥诧异地抬头满脸询问，堂本刚扭头察觉到，才解释道我先生昨天晚上来了，还在睡觉，估计得再过几个小时才能醒。  
哇哦——！！这么浪漫的嘛？！昨天老师还嘴硬，结果今天就来报复单身了！！  
姑娘扯着嗓子大惊小怪并化嫉妒为食欲，堂本刚笑着往她盘里塞了个黄油吐司让她安静点，却不得不承认自己说出那句话时心里隐隐作祟的小炫耀。  
新婚燕尔时，他与光一便做尽了旁人眼中过分腻歪的事，一个电话就从千里之外赶来相会之类的都是家常便饭，后来母亲念叨着不要过分透支光一对自己的迁就，任何人的耐心与精力都是有额度的，他才渐渐学会了在别人的纷纷议论与指手画脚中收敛了任性，不再总撒娇黏人。  
独立是个好词，就是稍显寂寞。  
堂本刚结领着校方组织人与助理回到房间时，就看见堂本光一已经起床，被褥折叠整齐，还冲了个澡收拾得精神了些，换着自己的衬衫坐在沙发上对着笔记本电脑皱着眉头工作——大概是走得匆忙，临到用时才发现缺东少西，便开了另一个人的箱子找衣服了。房间宽敞，书房客厅一应俱全，组织人和助理瞧见多出的男人微愣，把人和财经刊物上的采访对上号了才赶紧打招呼。堂本光一礼貌地说抱歉打扰了，还端起电脑腾出座位，把地方挪给他们用。  
喏，咖啡忘记拿了。  
堂本刚安置了工作人员在外边坐下，自己去帮忙收拾着光一留下的散乱文件，垂眸扫见凉透的咖啡杯，便去重新冲泡送去了里间。  
-啊，谢谢。  
-事情很忙么？要不你还是回去吧，在这待着我也没空管你。  
-不忙，就收个尾....你也不用操心，我都随意。  
堂本刚观察着神色，见光一的确坦然没有隐瞒，才点点头搁下了茶杯，准备专心忙自己的去。  
哦对了。他往外走了一半脚步又停顿，想起了什么般侧过半边身。我下午还有第二场学校的交流报告会，你要来看么？

 

七、  
在堂本刚和堂本光一的狐朋狗友斗智斗勇的岁月里，风度翩翩的大作家手下有一狠招，至今仍让败将们咬牙切齿恨得抓心挠肺。  
“你看看！这就是你那心头肉干的漂亮事哦！”一本小说拍在面前，来人满面通红跺脚发飙。  
堂本刚闲来无事也写一些世俗艳情的小说自娱，因其文采飞扬满腹文墨而得以畅销。读者群庞大舆论力量也庞大，有什么人得罪了这位神仙，堂本刚转手就把最被口诛笔伐的恶人角色冠以他的姓名，身材样貌全按照原型刻画，还被作为经典人物形象搬上荧幕，笑话闹得圈中人尽皆知。  
不是很可爱么？  
堂本光一翻着小说看得津津有味，万分不理解对方的怒火究竟从何而来。  
当然，可爱一定不是用来形容书中角色的。  
暗恋堂本刚的人不在其数，形容其不食人间烟火有之，夸赞其云上之人有之，感叹其风骨坚韧雅致的有之，唯独堂本光一最喜欢他身上独一无二的辣劲。  
人不犯我我不犯人。翩翩学者形象的作家走下讲堂后是个彻彻底底的俗人，没有传说口中的高不可攀，显得冷漠瞧不起人纯粹是因为眼睛有些近视还倔强地嫌难看不肯戴眼镜。  
堂本光一许久不曾参与到刚的工作里，乍一出现在旁边时挺叫周围的人无所适从。好在社长先生经验丰富，把卡交给编辑姑娘让她去买奶茶和甜点回来慰问大家，糖精的催化作用顺利地使久违之人重新被接纳进本职吃货的团队里。  
像什么话啊！而且麻美你不是说了要在相亲以前减肥的么？堂本刚正插着口袋出神，冷不丁编辑姑娘举着个布丁和果茶出现在眼皮底下。他哭笑不得地拒绝，麻美挤眉弄眼说：“老师要批评也别冲我来，是光一先生把这边弄得乌烟瘴气的....哦，果茶是光一先生叮嘱送来的，他说老师上台前容易紧张，喝点淡口的比较好。”  
插在口袋里死死攥着的手指微滞。堂本刚闻言，目光随之落在清透的柠檬果茶上，继而抬眸望向台下，找到了拥挤座位里蹩手蹩脚坐在助理身边的熟悉面孔，嘴角没由得忍不住弯起了一丝弧度。  
那家伙，坐在学生堆里怎么还能有股痞子气？左右逢源当霸王的本事可真一点没退步。  
就像当年，带着一帮不务正业的小弟，硬装学问人霸占一整个前排来听自己的宣讲会一样。  
便伸手接过，含住吸管，酸甜的汁液划过喉舌，抚平了心头的不安与焦躁。  
堂本光一觉得，自己熬夜飞来探班是个无比正确的决定。  
而现在，他认为刚提出的邀请也是如此。  
共同生活许多年的小两口之间的争吵与和好其实并不需要多么明确的界限，彼此都能察觉到对方的磨合与退让就足够。久在繁华都市，过惯早出晚归的生活，素日除了晚上在一张床上睡下几乎没了共同语言，比陌生的合作商还要缺乏交流。他顶着秘书处和副手的哀嚎冲动地逃离一般追随着刚的足迹来到异地城市，就如同很多年前自己扔下酒杯挤开富商大贾，狼狈又偏执地去抓住最喜欢的那个人一样。  
堂本光一是世界第一任性的纨绔子弟，  
可不就是要对得起这个称号。  
他坐在斜后的位置，成年人的肌肉体格坐在联排座椅上已经不如很多年前自在。周围是一张张年轻又朝气的面容，耳边纷纷议论着散会后的晚餐、即将举办的期中考试，和暗恋的男孩女孩。  
-嘿，知道么，堂本老师真人比网上的照片还好看呢！我刚才在走廊遇见了，仙得不得了！他还对我笑了!而且手里还捧着杯果茶....神仙也喝果茶的么？我以为他们都只喝被清晨第一缕阳光照射的花瓣上的露水！  
-有才华的人还颜值，我超喜欢他写的书！....他要是来我们文学系教书多好啊....那我一定不逃课！  
-人家毕竟是T大出了名的才子，自然跟普通人不一样啊，而且他老公也不是一般人，家庭背景强悍事业也成功呢。  
-我听说的可不是这样啊，以前T大的学姐说他老公就是个混世痞子，大概还有黑道背景，天天不务正业就知道开个豪跑满校园溜达.....  
-对对对，我也听说了，好像还是什么堂本组的第五代头目，现在估计已经继承家业了吧！  
“堂本组的第五代头目”神色纠结，助理关切地询问身体，“头目”咬着腮帮子摆摆手说没事坐得有点腰疼。  
做得有点腰疼啊...助理体贴又同情地点点头，表示十分能理解刚老师与丈夫许久不见干柴烈火难舍难分的热情。  
时间飞逝，讲堂里换了一茬又一茬朝气蓬勃的面孔，堂本光一与台上一声白衬衫的人的距离却未曾有丝毫的变化。刚的声音很好听，带着一丝的柔软的沙哑，报告台上的白炽光与酒红色的幕布将他映衬得有种瓷器般通透的美。  
其实有些老去了，眼角多出了细纹，气质也沉淀出优雅。堂本光一恍然间仿佛看见了十多年前骄傲自矜的少年站在那里从校长手中接过奖状证书，而自己人生第一次开始意识到曾经的幼稚狂妄在这个人面前有多么不值一提。  
刚是个过日子的人，会精打细算，会偏执地扭正自己的坏习惯。邻座的学生窃窃私语说无法想象堂本老师居家过日子的样子，而堂本光一就忽然想要插入对话，打破幻想地说一声别看那家伙现在衣冠楚楚斯斯文文人模狗样，在家里可是称王称霸蛮不讲理的。  
他却心甘情愿。  
并深深爱慕刚肯和他展露的每一个真正的自己。  
堂本光一摸出手机，挑选了一个最佳的角度，悄悄地对着台上的人留下了珍贵的影像，珍而重之的揣进怀里，而后转头对身边的女学生露出了一个温和而礼貌地笑容。  
“同学你好，请问你们学校有什么不错的餐厅么？”

 

八、  
十多年前，围着T大风云人物身边鞍前马后的帅哥一夕之间忽然失踪，造成了范围不小的轰动。  
没人知晓那个气质出众的男生是何种身份，他突兀地出现在堂本刚的生活里，又在旁人以为追求成功时骤然消失。有胆大地托堂本刚的朋友去打探消息，他只仍旧坐在图书馆固定的座位上翻着书页沉默不言。  
其实也不是他的固定座位，只是那痞子帅哥占座占得太快，久而久之便被自动放弃了座位的竞争权。  
连带着邻座的位置也空了。  
失踪之人留下的印记很快就消散在忙碌的校园生活里，陆陆续续又有学弟红着脸前来表白，还咬死了说不管会被怎么拒绝都不放弃追求。一向不愿多做纠缠的堂本刚难得把视线从书本上移开打量了学弟半晌，良久无言后，转而说起了过往追求者从没有听说过的婉拒理由。  
“我已经有男朋友了，所以，很抱歉。”他摘下耳机，简短而平静地说道，“并非是我骗你，他去国外念书了。”  
一石激起千层浪，T大的美人名花有主，不仅学弟当场僵直，T大的论坛都一度陷入崩溃，立誓掘地三尺也要把那臭小子扒出来。然而集全校之力也无法打探到半点消息，连堂本刚的朋友都无从得知神秘人的身份。便有人揣测堂本刚不过编个理由糊弄人，查询无果的境地之下这个解释颇能安抚人心。往后的几年里，堂本刚果然又在用同样的说辞拒绝告白，可正当所有人都认定了如此结局时，失踪的堂本光一骤然一夕之间回国，把刺眼灼目的红法停在人潮汹涌的教学楼下，交叠着双腿倚靠着车门，含着动人心魄的笑容对从台阶上朝自己走下来的人生出了手。  
来接你了。他挑着一边眉，明媚的阳光映照在意气风发的面容上。  
堂本刚抱着书本，斜跨背包，站在人群自动分开的空道里，居高临下地望着堂本光一。  
他慢慢摘下了耳机。  
堂本家的大小姐时常埋怨弟弟中二病晚期治不好，谈个恋爱也谈出了中二风，一点也没有成年人的浪漫。偏这中二风居然稀里糊涂投中了神仙的心坎，一只手交付到掌心，终该是他堂本光一抱得美人归。  
许久不曾踏入校园，一晃神总能想起很多年轻的傻事来。夕阳洒在安静的道上，堂本刚依稀记起一向低调的自己被光一拉上法拉利副驾座一路嚣张地驶出学校大门的张扬意气。“你就该多笑笑嘛，年纪轻轻，心事重重地做什么?”司机先生还在极速的风声中拔高嗓音偏头对自己咧嘴乐道，还莫名自信地说：“不过我都已经回来了，你就不会再没有不笑着的时候了。”  
不笑着的时候么？  
他站在路边，排着长队跟在学生后头买汉堡的光一提了老大的袋子顶着一头汗回到面前，在袋子里摸了半天掏出了个汉堡和橘子汁塞进自己手里： “这些学生也真是没吃过好的，我问她有没有好的餐厅结果她就让我来排队吃快餐？？”堂本光一无可忍耐地逼着自己撕开油纸包装咬了一口面包边沿。“十八九岁就迷恋碳水化合物，将来减肥抱怨痛苦就晚了！”  
噗！  
猝不及防地，堂本光一话音未落，对面斯斯文文咬着生菜的刚忽然乐出声，一口菜叶子喷在自己脸上，一见他呆愣的模样更是呛得不行，弯着腰捂着腹一时半会居然刹不住了。  
哎不是，我也没说什么有趣的话吧？堂本光一慌里慌张拿纸巾擦脸，但瞧着刚难得如此开怀放松的模样，自己也不由得跟着傻笑起来。  
挺没形象的，一个坐镇集团的大老板和名声赫赫的大作家站在路边扶着树乐成一团什么的。  
堂本刚岔了气，好久才平复心情，抬手擦着湿润的眼角，轻轻踢踹了光一的脚后跟，哑着嗓子撒娇似的埋怨：“吃汉堡就吃汉堡了，物美价廉的，你哪来的这么多废话呢。”  
“这不是....这不是和我想象的不一样么？”堂本光一没好气地申辩。他本想着找一家气氛不错的情人餐厅，点着蜡烛听着悠扬的小提琴曲，说不定能跟刚找寻点过去恋爱时的心情，顺水推舟就把这段时间的不愉快给抹平。  
光一眉眼之间确有懊恼，他远远看见女孩子给他指的是一家快餐店时脚步就略显迟滞了。堂本刚了然光一藏不住的心思，便用纸巾擦着眼睛，不经意地和身边人说：“有么，我倒觉得挺有以前上学的感觉的。”  
果然，那双黯淡的眼睛瞬间无比好懂地亮起来了。

 

阳子夫人打来电话时，堂本刚正站在岸边瞧光一笨手笨脚拿着快餐店的纸巾擦拭地砖上的灰尘。他没来得及开口，那头母亲就劈头盖脸问你们到哪里旅行了，怎么没听你说起。  
背景音里还有熟悉的狗吠，激动地试图表现自己的存在感。  
光一是和你在一块么？说什么和你一起出去散心。母亲还犹不放心地补充问。  
在呢，他就在我旁边.....嗯前段时间太忙了，就...放松一下吧。堂本刚望着光一的背影，心头一转便明白了始末原委，没有在母亲面前戳穿，顺着光一的理由接着说下去了。  
阳子夫人松了一口气：“那就好，我看光一急着走的样子还以为你们出了什么事呢。”  
堂本刚微微测过了身子，面向了一大片在晚风里浮荡的芦苇丛，压低了声音笑道：“您别瞎操心，我们能出什么事啊？”  
“你别拿好话来哄我，之前你俩回家的时候鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼的，不是吵架是什么？”阳子妈妈没留情面，为子女担忧地叹了口气。“以前爸妈是不放心你跟光一在一起，也不放心过。但那孩子是个好的，对你也真心实意，过日子有什么凑不来的互相让一让，别又犟脾气逼着人家.....”  
“妈！我什么时候逼着他了！”  
“还嘴硬呢！就光一脾气好任由你欺负....好了好了不说了不然你又说我偏心，要散心就好好散，解决完了再回家。”阳子妈妈好像被什么小生物缠住转移了注意力，“对了，叫光一不用给我们什么特产了，都多大岁数人了，当小孩子春游吗？.....”  
电话那头碎碎念随着挂断的嘟声消散，堂本刚哭笑不得地看着通话记录的短暂时间，顿觉全世界都是堂本光一的帮凶。当年自己说要和光一结婚时父母姐姐全在反对，现如今吵了架拌了嘴，他们全都倒到对面阵营了。  
那我站在你这边不就好了？  
而光一对着自己的抱怨如是说，还抬起一双映照粼粼波光的眼睛，丝毫不开玩笑。  
堂本刚握着手机的手微顿，继而偏头笑道，那你先认个错。  
嗯，我的错，家里出什么事都是我的责任。堂本光一答的飞快，一股脑往自己身上揽事。“滑菇汤是我的错，洗衣机里的衣服是我的错，pan拉在便盆外头的unko是我的错，手办被卖了我觉得是好事儿，反正摆在家里占地方还难打扫，家务什么的是我打扫不及时，还试图往家政阿姨身上甩锅——”  
滔滔不绝的口才跟着堂本刚听报告锻炼出来不少。堂本光一掰着手指诚心诚意低头认错，还打量着刚的表情生怕有一丝遗漏叫他不开心。可堂本刚坐在岸边面色平静地看着自己，根本无法揣度此刻的心情。  
“额，还有，上次买车我也不应该——”  
堂本光一绞尽脑汁不让话题突兀中断，翻着眼睛却难以编下去。堂本刚安静许久终于叹了口气打断难熬的忏悔，摁下了面前的手腕轻轻叹了一口气。  
“光一，你大概唯一就错在，不该总顺着我心意，只自己揽责任吧。”  
堂本光一微愣，一时间难以理解刚的所指，很是不安地望着刚的表情。  
堂本刚转头，悠远地望向湖央月影：“两个人的日子怎么会全怪一个人？我妈说的对，我一直把你逼得太紧，从催着你独立闯事业，到跟朋友断交，还设下许多限制让你被人说闲话.....弄得你压力大，还连个发泄的方式都没有。我有时候想着，以前逼着不让你玩赛车的我自己，跟当时武断地决定了我们俩婚事的大人们又有什么不一样呢？”  
他叹了口气，抬手示意想要张口争辩打断的光一让自己说完。  
“我总能给自己找到千万个是为你好的借口和理由，你也可以，现如今的成功更可以。但我剥夺了你的大半生活是事实，无法好好补上那半边空缺也是事实.....如今活该叫人看了热闹被人闲话算是我自找，虽然可能来不及，往后你要做什么我都尽量不插手了....但愿你留在有我的家里时，还不至于感到太压抑窒息。”  
堂本刚越到后头话音越有鼻音，眼睫垂下，鼓起勇气说出了自己好几日的欲言又止。婚姻最畏惧枯燥乏味，他私自斩断了光一的半边交友，用许多限制让他无法回归往日潇洒自在的生活。许多人赞叹堂本家二少和自己结婚性情大变，看来的确是付出了一腔深爱。可他偏最害怕这一类言语，那些时时刻刻都在提醒，当年意气风发骄傲妄为的年轻人就是如此戕杀在自己的手里的。  
而这也就是长濑无法苟同自己做法的最大理由所在。  
堂本刚的视线模糊，搭在岸边的手也冰凉。说出心里话本该舒畅许多，他却更加胸口堵塞，哽咽难言。  
他感觉到身边人逐渐轻微的鼻息，继而向自己挪动了些距离。有下晚课的学生嬉笑着跑闹路过，池塘的蛙鸣在夜色里愈加清晰。肩膀那边的热量顺着贴近的缝隙传来，下一刻身体被一只坚实的臂膀揽抱住，有指腹轻轻地擦拭眼下，沾走了几滴温热的液体。  
还天天说我笨呢，我看你也是个假聪明真想不明白事的。堂本光一的声音自耳边很近的距离传来，带着一丝的喑哑，胸口的震颤能细致感知。  
堂本刚诧异转头，没再躲藏着自己一双泪眼。堂本光一揉了揉他的发顶，将冰凉的手攥进温热的掌心细细地焐热：“首先，断个朋友算什么大不了的事？而且都是没什么交情的，连朋友都称不上，左不过觉得结识上我有面子，拿出去顶着我的名头胡吹罢了，长濑和生田不都还好好地跟我维持交情么？我堂本光一谈恋爱不需要别人指手画脚评头论足，那些人不喜欢你，我就不喜欢他们，多简单的事。”  
“其次，至于赛车，玩命的东西不去碰也好，这条命还得好好存着陪你养老呢。现在的工作和事业都是我热爱的，能不必被家里管控人生就已经万幸，被你管一张银行卡算什么无法忍受的事？男人养家糊口天经地义，说实话，我还得准备着哪天你书卖不出去了赚钱养你跟pan呢——嘶，才说几句你又掐人！”  
堂本刚听了几句正经话心里暖和，眼泪眼见着又要往下掉，而下一刻听见这人嘴里又没个正经，好不容易酝酿出来的感情又被逼回，瞪着眼睛啐他胡扯，又有要吵架的趋势。堂本光一笑嘻嘻不计较大腿被掐得痛觉，捧着人的脸不顾挣扎直接在眉间亲了一口，黑亮的眼眸注视着湿润的泪眼，于悬垂的皎月下继续朗声说——  
“最后，留在你身边就是世界最开心的事，不管到哪，都是旅行。”  
这世间，相逢不易，相守太难，两个人简简单单的小家，便是漫漫人生里最靓丽难忘的风景地。哪怕是重复了好几天的咖喱饭，哪怕是敷衍了事看不出任何心意投入地滑菇汤，就这么吵闹着，斗嘴着，热热闹闹把平淡的日子过下去，沿途所见的真心和美景必定不会比盘山公路上的逊色半分。  
堂本刚一直觉得自己品味高，眼光挑，而自己这辈子做过的最正确的选择，就是那年盛夏，穿过了台阶，穿过了人群，昂着头挺着胸，在最风华正茂的年纪，将全部余生托付给了光一。  
他嘴唇轻颤，如清晨想要做的那样吻上了光一，并环抱住熟悉的腰身，用全身心的爱回馈共度生命之人毫无保留的坦诚。

 

下次旅行，就别挑学校了吧。鼻息交错间，恍然听见光一在耳边说道。  
为什么？  
.....因为这种名门学府，注定没个卖安全套的地方。他的丈夫总算没有放弃对这所学校的厌弃，懊恼地说道。

 

九、  
麻美的美容觉停在了清晨六点半，来不及化妆也来不及收拾头发，顶着乱哄哄的短毛气喘吁吁抓着车钥匙冲到了楼上房间。  
老师！您要的车钥匙！  
门一开，麻美便白着脸举着车钥匙大换气地递过去。里头开门的人速度更快，连声道了谢接过钥匙，转头便着急地说： “停在楼下了！你赶紧地别磨蹭了！”  
“.....不是，我皮带找不到在哪了.....”  
“哈？？你扔哪了？怎么会不见呢？”  
“不是我扔的啊，昨晚上不是你解——啊你踩我做什么？！！”  
“叫你不要张嘴只说废话！先用我的快点换上！....气死人了工作没处理完你跑来干嘛呢？！非得火烧屁股了才知道急！”  
麻美心惊胆战地扒在门边听见里面此起彼伏的吵嘴，感叹刚老师素日看着那么温和的一个人发起火来居然如此不饶人。她大清早被电话闹醒，刚老师急切地说他先生要立刻赶回去开会，找自己借车去机场。麻美晕乎乎电梯也不记得坐，小跑上来结果一开门就被满地狼藉弄清醒了。  
她本来打算进屋帮忙。  
可看见老师衬衫下头遮掩不住的一道青一道红.....还是乖乖呆在外头以免瞧见什么不该看的。  
“还有电脑，文件....文件夹在桌子下边！”  
堂本刚碎碎念着送人出门，堂本光一果然系的不是来时的那条腰带。他闷头收拾文件，转手又被劈下了箱子：“能不能看着点？？箱子拿错了！”堂本刚一大早上几乎被他弄得抓狂，撑着酸疼的身子爬起来帮忙收拾，还叮嘱光一到了集团必须跟员工下属道歉。堂本光一嘟囔着不情愿，才出门又转过了头说U盘忘记拿了。麻美无比担心刚老师的身体，因为话音一落刚老师的脸色就又难看了好几分，深吸了一大口气铁着脸去找，半分钟以后捏着小东西塞进行李箱外边。  
“面包给你放在里头了，到机场记得吃，别忘了发个短信.....你又把什么给忘了？？”  
堂本刚一路把人送到电梯，见到堂本光一忽然猝不及防又转身，自己心脏都条件反射性快出毛病了。他瞪着堂本光一的嘴巴，只等听到什么词语后立刻返回去找。  
而他没有听到什么物件的名字，也不需要撑着没清醒的头脑玩找东西的游戏。  
堂本光一倾身在他唇边轻轻落了个吻，没在意他从头到尾的坏脾气指挥，笑着回答： “忘了这个了。”  
叮咚，电梯到达，堂本刚怔怔地望着头发都没梳理整齐的人挥挥手拎着箱子进去，双门在面前关闭，而唇上的温度却留下来了。  
完蛋，这家伙，没办法再发火了。  
早就说过留学有风险，这都学得什么洋里洋气的毛病。  
他对着关闭的电梯门站立片刻，摸出手机。  
“开车注意安全”，删掉；“必须跟公司员工道个歉”，删掉；“别买特产了，我妈嫌幼稚”，删掉。

“我明天就回家，晚饭到时候吃汉堡肉吧？”  
发送。

 

那头回信来得也快。  
“不要，看见汉堡两个字就想吐。”  
简洁明了，干脆有力。  
嘁，德行，有的吃就不错了。堂本刚笑了起来，关掉手机放回口袋，转身却看见麻美满面凄凉地扒着拐角捂着眼睛哀嚎：“老师你们结束没我能睁眼了么？”  
这世道，对单身狗永远是不公平的。堂本刚噗嗤乐出声，从另一个通道离开，洒脱地扔下一句： “早呢，还有一个法式深吻的时间，等着吧！


End file.
